Side Effects
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: Hehehe...I can't believe i'm doing a third chapter for this. Anyway...new headache/muscle pain pill...TOO MANY SIDE EFFECTS...very bizarre ones too...ps If anyone has any suggestions, i need some for another chapter.
1. Side Effects

Lyra: Damn allergies 

Niko: what are you talking about? 

Lyra: It's allergy season. AND I HATE IT!!

Duo: I'm with her. I have allergies too and I hate 'em. 

Quatre: Try an allergy pill.

Lyra: I tried most of them. Claritin, Flonase, Allerin, Allergra, Zyrtec… nothing works

WuFei: Allergies are for the weak! 

Trowa: …

Lyra: It's not _my_ fault! If it were up to me, NO ONE would have allergies! *sniff* I CAN'T 

BRETHE!

Duet: *searching through the medicine drawer* Nothing in here. Maybe they'll be something 

on TV. 

HALF HOUR LATER 

Lyra: *sitting behind a mountain of her own tissues* Anything? 

Heero: *flipping through the channels* Nothing yet

Trowa: Wait. Go back I saw something

Lyra: *behind the tissues* What is it? 

Duo: It's an allergy pill! Its called Floxinad. 

Lyra: *digs herself out of the pile of tissues* 

Commercial: Can cure any symptoms that you have just take twice a day and you'll forget you even have allergies!

Quatre: Sounds like it might work.

Commercial: WARNING! MAY CAUSE: sleepiness, insomnia, drowsiness, internal bleeding, diabetes, liver disease, lung cancer, dry mouth, constipation, diarrhea, sexual side effects, tumors, pneumonia, the flu, lime disease, runny nose, brain hemorrhage, blood clots, heart failure, intestinal gas, seizure, stroke, Alzheimer's disease, obsessive compulsive disorder…

All: WHAT?! All that from an allergy pill?

Commercial: Yup and even more now let me finish… Ahem… where was I? Oh yes…

 Lu Gehrigs disease, claustrophobia, loss of red blood cells, loss of white blood cells, may stick to certain types of skin, may make you attractive to lice, may make you attractive to priests/nuns, may cause you to believe that you're Abraham Lincoln, hallucination, amnesia, kleptomania, deafness, blindness, being paralyzed, muteness, hemorrhoids, 3rd degree burns, hives, rash, exima, asthma, athletes foot, fungus, paranoia, temporary or permanent loss of sanity, chicken pox, small pox, poison ivy, malaria, e coli, salmonella, tapeworms,

Heero: This is ridiculous! How many side effects are there?

Commercial: A lot more and you better get comfortable because I've got a _long_ way to go now before I was so rudely interrupted I believe I left off on this one… may become addicted to alcohol, increased drug intake, birth defects, acceleration in hair growth, baldness, may cause some women to have beards, itchy eyes, dry throat, acne, dry skin, dandruff, radiation, may cause global warming, greenhouse effect, fires, tornadoes, alien encounters, alien invasion, hurricanes, flash floods, severe draught, terrorist attack, overactive bladder, snake attack, insect invasion,…

Duet: Global warming? 

Commercial: Yes there are certain risks in taking a miracle product! Now moving along… greenhouse effect, fires, tornadoes, alien encounters, alien invasion, hurricanes, flash floods, severe draught, terrorist attack, overactive bladder, snake attack, insect invasion severe body odor, warts, wedgies, pimples, uncontrollable sweating, kidney failure, lock jaw, cursing, bulimia, anorexia, cavities, tooth decay, hepatitis C, leukemia, nasal clogs, nasal cave-in, chocking, swollen faces, homophobia, brain swelling, earthquake, famine, hoof and mouth disease, mad cow disease, tragic car accidents, attraction to people of the same gender, increased growth, shrinking, volcanic eruptions, fever, keep out of reach of children,  do not use near open flame, do not use in temperatures below 100oF, or above 100oF, extremely flammable, may cause increased hatred for bus drivers, if pregnant, children may be born without bones, may randomly sing "I Will Survive",

Duo: Come _on_ how many people can actually _take_ this stuff?

Commercial: Approximately 3 in all of Japan!

All: 3?! 

Commercial: Yes 3, and 10 people in the WHOLE EARTH!

All: 10 PEOPLE?!

Commercial: is there an echo in here? YES 10! Okay! Now let me finish… do not take if you are under 21 or over 20, 

Quatre: if you have to be over 21 but under 20 how can you take it? 

Commercial: SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH! *clears throat*…increased blondeness, may cause Earth to fly into other planets, may blow up the sun, memory loss, killing rampages, may start going around saying "Yeah baby, Yeah!" like Austin Powers, may start sweeping roofs, hot flashes, thinking left is right and right is left, eye swelling, loss of fingernails, a new ice age, may cause you to get run over by a truck, bloatedness, holes in the ozone layer, ultra violent rays, rape, shark attacks, cravings to eat minnows, obsession over the trumpet, forgetting to put on pants, eating disorders, overeating, scoliosis, rickets, Parkinson's disease, rockslides, mudslides, forest fires, blizzards, growing a tail, may cause your lungs to burst, may start showing the characteristics of a raccoon, sinus infections, low blood pressure, drunk driving, deeper voice, hypertension, love for eggs, imaginary friends, shortness of breath, inflammation of the colon, heart attacks, increased age, decreased age, barking, extra toes and or fingers, growth of wheels and or wings, forgetting what time period that you're in, becoming hypnotized, attacking people with shoes and or trumpet cases, 

Trowa: *checks watch* How long is this commercial? 

Commercial: 23 minutes and it keeps getting longer with all you onnas interrupting! 

Duo: *knocks on the TV* WuFei? Is that you in there? 

WuFei: *behind Duo* I'm right here damnit! 

Duo: *slightly disappointed* Oh

Commercial: Can I just finish my job please? …twitching, may grow an extra layer of skin, my turn different colors, clogging in the arteries, itchiness, shortened attention span, thinking everyone that you meet is a masked murderer, your house may explode, can be used as a bomb, muscle spasms, vomiting, may lose your soul to the devil, you may become a demon, may acquire the ability to change into different animals, decreased foot size, increased foot shoe size, may make you visible on radar, cramps, loss of appetite, increased hunger, body parts may fall off, nightmares about man eating bras, drowning (even if you're nowhere near water), 

Heero: now this plain _doesn't make sense!_

Commercial: You guys are really pissing me off with all your rambling, it's almost over so just chill…counting everything, death to a family member, high cholesterol, bone fractures, mutation, may make you resemble Regis Philbin, scars, low calcium, skin infections, developed allergies, scarlet fever, mumps measles, weasel attacks, black and white vision, eating plastic, (on a good note) may kill Osama bin Laden, closet monsters, monsters under the bed, broken fingernails, chipped teeth, goats, meteor showers, Spongebob Squarepants marathons, red eyes, pink eye, glow in the dark tongues, pirate attacks, writers block, root canals, THE END OF THE WOOOOORLD, Hell on Earth, increased spirit energy SPIRIT GUNS 

Niko: HELLO! This may be news to you but this is a GUNDAM WING FIC! Yu Yu Hakisho is over there!

Commercial: but I LOVE Yu Yu Hakisho!

Lyra: So do I!

Everyone else: *deathglare* 

Lyra: *sweatdrop* sorry. But it's a cool show. And it's the only good one on Adult Swim besides Cowboy Bebop and Outlaw Star. Pilot Candidate pisses me off!

Niko: Why? 

Lyra: It's a take-off on Gundam Wing

Commercial: *taps foot* HELLO!!! This is my commercial! I need to finish it the commercial break is almost over!

WuFei: does that mean that this stupid commercial is almost over? 

Commercial: Yes now SHUUUUT UUUUUUP!!! …may become an addict to the following: LSD, heroine, rubber cement, glue, marijuana coke (cocaine), Coca Cola, grass (literally), mistletoe (once again, literally), and other drugs not listed, may cough up hairballs, shedding, meowing, growth of claws, and may cause you to commit suicide. This pill can only be taken on days ending in Y and you can only take it in Rhode Island on April 25. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY OUR NEW ALLERGY PRODUCT! 

All: *silence*

Commercial: Oh sure, _now_ you all shut up. 

Heero: Is it over? 

Trowa: It's over.

All: YAY! ^_^

OWARI

Niko: What could've possibly possessed you to write that? 

Lyra: It was an idea that my friend and I came up with during lunch break at work. She has her own list. 

Niko: What were you on that day? 

Lyra: 5 bars of chocolate and 2 chibi Coca Colas. 

Niko: That explains the stupidity!

Lyra: And listening to a certain _someone_ chant an annoying "The King and I" thing, and the Super Mario Bros. Techno Remix. 

Niko: I'm not even going to ask about those last two. 

Lyra: Don't. Anyway, no one flame me about anything I wrote. It's not meant to offend anyone who actually has any of that stuff or knows anybody or whatever. And don't forget to review. 

Niko: Before we end this, how in Pilot Candidate a take-off on Gundam Wing? 

Lyra: There are five main characters, they're all 15, were born on colonies in space, they pilot big robots, the main character looks just like Heero, the second main character is a crazy American who never shuts up, the third is a kid with weird bangs who never talks, the fourth is a blonde haired, blue eyed pacifist, and the fifth kid hates women. There's more but I'm probably going to get flamed for saying just that. Please review and goodbye!

PS If anyone has any suggestions for more side effects just put it in the review and I'll add it on. 


	2. More Side effects (again)

Lyra: *in the hospital bed* OUCH! My leg!  
  
   
  
Niko: Is it broken?  
  
   
  
Lyra: Yeah, it's broken  
  
   
  
Duo: How'dya break it?  
  
   
  
Lyra: *searching* uh…car accident?  
  
   
  
Niko: No. She brought her niece to the park and this dog came up and  
  
   
  
Lyra: started chewing on all my manga so I started chasing him and my leg went one way and my body want another and CRACK.  
  
   
  
Quatre: That must of hurt.  
  
   
  
Lyra: Not much I blacked out until I was in the hospital. And my wonderful parents brought me all these gifts, like the new laptop that I'm typing on, and, this really cool gun.  
  
   
  
Heero: Your parents bought you a gun?  
  
   
  
Lyra: No, they gave me money and told me to buy some books!  
  
   
  
WuFei: I'm bored, can we turn on the TV?  
  
   
  
Lyra: Sure but we only get 3 channels in here.  
  
   
  
WuFei: *turns on the news*  
  
   
  
Reporter #1: And in other news, the people who developed Floxinad, the miracle drug that can almost get ride of allergies for the day, but with its long list of side- effects, no one wants but, but now the scientists have come up with a new pill called Floxinad 2 which can completely eliminate allergies permanently, however, there is now a new list of side effects:  
  
   
  
Duet: Oh no not this again!  
  
   
  
Commercial: Not you guys again! Just ket me do my job. Here we go: Liver Tumours GallstonesInvoluntary limb movemet risaded blood perssuer weight gain weight loss bad eye sight rasied blood sugar level feeling or being sick And when not to take them  
  
fluid retinon headaches chest pains coughing up blood high cholsetral epileptic fits migraine  
  
deperssionSickle cell disease and Deep Throbraoise Also may cause: random appearances of fangirls, phantom cats, Phantom Renegade sightings, Barney clones, irresistable urge to do the macarena, stalkers, lawyers, pacifists on the ZERO system, square-dancing, Pokemon merchandise raining from the sky, creation of your "evil" twin, audits from the IRS, George Bush getting elected (whoops somebody took the medication), sudden urge to sing the Sailor Moon theme song in Swahili...backwards, overstimulation, understimulation, "kick me" signs suddenly appearing on body parts, and several cases of Whoop-ass being sent express mail to your rear end stange attractions to weasals, goats, donkeys and ducks Multiple personality disorder, or post-dramatic stress syndrome May cause you to believe you are Jesus,may cuase an addiction to munchkins and ommpalumas(sp?), may cuase spontaneus combustion acquiring telepathy, becoming gothic, driving 85 mph on a 25 mph street on the sidewalk, being born without a belly button and having people believe that you're a bird,  
  
   
  
Trowa: How can you be born without a belly button?  
  
   
  
Commercial: Listen, I don't write it, it's just my job to read it! I have three little kids to feed! Now listen up! becoming a klutz, wishing you were a salami, having visions of one-eyed-one-horned flying purple people eaters, fatigue, you may float away, repeating everything you say 5 times, repeating everything you say 5 times, repeating everything you say 5 times, repeating everything you say 5 times, repeating everything you say 5 times, painting your house purple with neon yellow stripes, pretending that you're the queen of England, choosing a Pepsi over a Coke, asking any random person if they'll sign your newspaper, thinking there's a little tribe of people living in your shoes, developing seasonal allergies,  
  
   
  
Heero: But it's an allergy pill!  
  
   
  
Commercial: Like I said before, we all must take certain risks for a miracle product such as this, getting enough spare time to create a website about a guy you adore but you know that he can't stand you, or vice versa, falling off stages, having circus clowns build, design, and decorate your house, stunted growth, freckles, bruises in unusual places, instead of taking a shower or bath you may lick yourself to get clean, going to college to become a professional alcoholic, playing Monopoly, believing you can communicate with aliens, believing that you can just simply walk into another dimension, becoming an addict to cranberry juice, drawing pictures of drunk people on little dry boards,  
  
   
  
Lyra: *snort*  
  
   
  
Commercial: If you won't shut up for me, do it for my kids! Please! Now shut up, taking a yellow string of yarn and putting two sticker eyes on it and naming it Mr. George, an extremely unhealthy obsession with Kermit the Frog, Bert and Ernie, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Gonzo, Animal, and Fozzy the Bear, counting how many times you breathe in one day, could give the devil a chance to possess you soul, drinking blood from goats and pigs, exposure to asbestos, rolling black outs, power outages, dizziness, gray hairs, fangs, may turn into a vampire, paper cuts, cockroaches may start growing in your mouth, lowered IQ, bleeding gums, plaque, may lead to root canals, bruises in the shape of teddy bears, the plagues of Egypt (you know, locusts, frogs, lice, darkness, all that jazz), NATURE DOCUMENTARYS (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN), addiction to orange mocha frappuchinos, pointing and laughing, PMS (guys too)  
  
   
  
All: o.O***  
  
   
  
Commercial: Right… fractured skull, multiple sclerosis, osteoporosis, venereal disease, prostate cancer, breast cancer, memory loss, liking your muse (if you have one), may start saying random sentences like for instance: Garbanzo beans with a carved zoo in the wall and a sand trap in the volcano and chicken faced bologna, your toungue may fall out, guys may become pregnant, poisonous snake bites, memorizing the dictionary, falling up, (and when you're barfing), throwing down, may grow a pouch like a kangaroo, AIDS, seeing dead people, screaming in peoples ears, developing an immunity for taking nosedives into cement, stealing socks, listening to the Beatles, slamming cymbals in the brass sections ears, grunting, suffocation, four headed dogs, rhyming guys, depression, anxiousness, irritableness, snippiness, acid indigestion, regular indigestion, buying whipped cream and spraying it everywhere and at everyone until your hearts content,  
  
   
  
Duo: OOOOOOOOH!!!  
  
   
  
Duet: Don't get any ideas Duo.  
  
   
  
Duo: Oh…  
  
   
  
Commercial: Almost don now shut up, broken blood vessels, forgetting the abc's, forgetting your name, address, age, and or phone number, toxic waste build up, sucking on bananas, moving to Afghanistan, ding dong ditch, putting glue on a nuns ass, putting sleeping pills in someone's coffee, building Popsicle stick houses, wearing a Mardi Gras mask to work, becoming a CPA during tax season, blisters, sudden death, canker sores, cold sores, calices, gingivitis, tooth aches, every year of your life becomes 7 (like a dog), watching *cringe* cartoons, believing in the tooth fairy, fainting spells, eating other peoples poems, cuddling with cardboard, acting like a starfish, replacing your shampoo with Hershey Syrup™,  
  
   
  
Lyra: *raises hand* I've done that  
  
   
  
Commercial: You must have me confused with someone who cares…wasting your time attempting to a 50,000 piece puzzle of all the same color pieces, becoming a master at chess, torturing small animals, having dreams about Harry Potter and 8 magical steel chickens, extra arms may come out of your feet, inventing sweet popcorn, no wait, THAT ALREADY HAPPNED!, collecting food in your cheeks, visions of flying cows, thinking if you step on a crack you'll break your mothers back, also, thinking that if you walk under a ladder its bad luck, if you break a mirror it's 7 years bad luck, or if you see a black cat it's bad luck, or Friday the 13th is a jinxed day or wait, wait, couldn't we have just said you'll become superstitious?, *sigh* washing your face with potato grease, drinking chicken juice to stay looking younger, going MOO, becoming heartless, developing arachnophobia (fear of spiders), translating hieroglyphics, dyslexia, signing yourself up for boot camp, yelling COCK A DOODLE DOO at 5:00am into a bull horn just to piss the neighbors off,  
  
   
  
Duo: OOOOOOOOH!  
  
   
  
Heero: You do that and you obviously have a death wish  
  
   
  
Duo: damn, *gives up and starts chewing gum*  
  
   
  
Commercial: *cough* Hello! I'm still working over here, sleeping with a Barney nightlight, cutting down trees with your teeth like a beaver and making a dam to live in, shooting rubber bands, snapping at people with a pair of rubber gloves, developing and allergy for chocolate, becoming magnetic, having conversation on a napkin and finding it fun, zeusophobia (fear of God or gods), watching the PGA tour, your insides may turn to plastic, the universe may cave in on itself, striking poses in front your mirror, thinking Disney is actually good, whistling, jumping off a cliff with the crazy belief that you can fly, befriending hippos, cloning yourself, staring a fan club entirely devoted to M&M's, baton twirling, thinking you are one of the three musketeers, HEAT VISION, feeling the need to blow up the nearest school with oxygen, hydrogen, a blow torch, and a Pringles can, fairy god parents, thinking Gumby can kill you,  
  
   
  
Duo: …gum…  
  
   
  
Commercial: No, Gumby.  
  
   
  
Duo: No I mean when you chew gum, where does the color go?  
  
   
  
Duet: *puts hand on Duo's shoulder* A question that has plagued mankind for centuries.  
  
   
  
Commercial: I'm almost done please just shut up! throwing an apple at someone's head, wasting half your day listening to this news report, and wasting half your life creating a miracle pill that can permanently eliminate allergies altogether but has over 500 side effects. There. Now you can talk all you want, because you probably just got me fired.  
  
   
  
Duo: *great idea* Where can I get them?  
  
   
  
Commercial: In the hospital gift shop!  
  
   
  
Duo: Great *buys the medicine then looks for Relena* There she is! Here is some medicine for your allergies Relena  
  
   
  
Relena: Why that you, Duo *eats a pill*  
  
   
  
Duo: *trying to stop himself from laughing*  
  
   
  
Relena: What's the matter D- *blows up*  
  
   
  
Duo: Hehehehehe…she got spontaneous combustion! Walks back into Lyra' s room  
  
   
  
Commercial: ENJOY FLOXINAD 2!  
  
Trowa: Why do I have the worst feeling that he'll be back.  
  
   
  
Niko: He won't she's not writing another chapter I won't let her.  
  
   
  
Lyra: *whips out a pack of quick dry cement and drips it on the floor* Niko?  
  
   
  
Niko: What?  
  
   
  
Lyra: Don't fall *pushes him off the side of the bed  
  
   
  
Niko: *forever stuck in quick dry cement*  
  
   
  
Lyra: hehehe…  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
PS: I need more!!!!! Thanks to everyone who sent reviews. I need more side effects so if you have any! 


	3. Can't believe it, but MORE!!!

Lyra: Guess what? I get my cast off in two weeks!!  
  
Niko: but now she has metal plates in her leg  
  
Lyra: and you're still stuck in cement  
  
Niko: *pushes Lyra off of bed with his extremely long tail* but at least I can still do that  
  
Lyra: *rubs head* I need an aspirin  
  
Duo: Quatre just took the last one. *turns on the TV*  
  
Commercial: And now, from the people who brought you Floxinad and Floxinad 2 comes a new pill for headaches and muscle pain, we're not really sure what its' called, but it can fix all your aches and pain in ten seconds flat.  
  
WuFei: I'd like to know where these people are getting the money to make a new pill if they didn't make any money off the last one.  
  
Commercial: People feel sorry for us, so they send us money  
  
Heero: I can see why  
  
Commercial: no one asked you, now as usual, I must read the side effects, and PLEASE don't bother me. Now, since this drug can work on headaches, it also takes over you mind so it may posses you to do the following: tell your feet a joke, throw a tomato, sing the ABCs backwards, pretend you're a dog, vacuum your yard, see how many pieces of gum you can chew at one time, walk in circles, string up a room, stack furniture, tie your shoelaces together, take a chair with you wherever you go, gargle, count to a million, decay, howl, wear a lampshade on your head, learn to speak Greek fluently, stomp grapes in your bathtub, find a bug and chase it, make yourself a pair of wings, be immobile, squash a loaf of bread, moo, stacking raisins, bounce a potato,  
  
Quatre: Did you ever know that you could bounce chicken nuggets?  
  
Commercial: I SAID POTATO, NOT CHICKEN NUGGETS!!  
  
Lyra: Turn it off, it's making my headache worse  
  
Duo: *attempts to turn off the TV* It won't turn off  
  
Commercial: HAHAHA! We've programmed every TV in the universe to turn on at this time to watch this commercial and you can't turn it off until its over! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Duet: Wait…this is a taped commercial right?  
  
Commercial: Yeah, so?  
  
Duet: then how do you know what we're going to say and answer back?  
  
Commercial: That's my business, now I'm going to continue…attempt to outrun your shadow, stand on your head, throw marshmallows against the wall, hold an ice cube as long as possible, make a bunch of paper airplanes and have a war, put on as many layers of clothes as possible, blow up a balloon until it pops, sing, open everything, balance a pencil on your nose, pour milk in your shoes, write graffiti under the rug, grind your teeth, chew ice, tie bricks to your shoes, stomping, lock yourself in a closet, chase yourself, dance with a broom, wearing a paper bag over your head, take a bath with your clothes on, make a mess, smell your sneakers, salute the telephone,  
  
Trowa: why would you salute the telephone?  
  
Commercial: Because…I don't know, like I said, I just read it, it's a suck ass job but somebody has to do it… sweat, pretend you're a parking meter, fold a banana,  
  
Duo: is that possible?  
  
Commercial: I only got through THREE THAT TIME!!! If your going to interrupt, at least wait a little while!!! …stick things between your toes, count all the corners in the house, jump on the furniture, get really dirty, creep, run up and down the stairs as many times as you can, stuff your pockets, thump your stomach, fight vampires, wear your clothes backwards, crack you your knuckles, run around the house naked, twiddle your thumbs, wear underwear on your head, salting your toungue, juggle eggs, levitation, turn everything on, play hide and seek with a glass of water,  
  
Quatre: but a glass of water is an inanimate object. How could you play hide and seek with it?  
  
Commercial: I DON'T KNOW!!!!! You just can. *sigh* you're going to get me fired now just listen…become paranoid, pound oranges, contort yourself, gift wrap everything, beat pillows with bats, hide from yourself, ELF HUNTING, fry breakfast cereal, say every word you know, tape your mouth shut, glue your fingers together, get your hand stuck in a jar, grow roots, procrastinate, fall over, burst into song, count all the stars, breed rats, toss babies, threaten bunnies, use all the hot water, pour honey in the mailbox, litter, starch underwear, kick the person in front of you then blame it on the person behind you, carry a pork chop in your pocket for three weeks, free your spider collection, trip a grandmother, snorting, snoring, spread vicious rumors, butter the floor, shout in the library, tear pages out of the phone book, pointing, steal from the collection basket at church, occupy the bathroom for unreasonable periods of time, hard boil all the eggs, drive 25mph on the freeway…WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!  
  
Heero: But we didn't even say anything this time.  
  
Commercial: You didn't?  
  
All: no.  
  
Commercial: Oh…then I guses it was just premature, you were going to talk soon anyway…pour gravy on people, talk with your mouth full, spray paint someone's eyeglasses, clip your toenails in public, scratch a lot, write insincere love letters, leave a cow on your neighbors porch, burn the toast, give inaccurate directions to a motorist, hide in a dark corner wearing an ape mask, scream in the dentists office, go to the hospital and laugh at the patients, throw water bombs, hoard overdue library books, clog the sink, cough all through the movie, stare, put your sneakers in the refrigerator, wake someone up violently, tickle someone with a branch of poison ivy,  
  
Duet: I did that once!  
  
Commercial: SEE! I knew that you were going to talk soon…bite people,  
  
Lyra: o.O I remember when that happened…biting people is dangerous!!  
  
Commercial: *weeping* THAT WAS ONLY ONE!!!! That sets the record! That's it, I quit!  
  
  
  
*awkward silence*  
  
Commercial: *arms folded*  
  
Duet: Um…if that was a threat…I hate to tell you this, but no one cares  
  
Commercial: really? than I'll finish instead! MUAHAHAHAHA!!…salt the Band- Aids, hide a frog under the pillow, pull the wings off flies, harass pedestrians, squish the fruits in the grocery store, turn on the sprinkler at a lawn party, stray into other peoples snapshots, tell someone they should loose a few pounds, call someone at 3:00am, press all the buttons in the elevator, ruin the punch line, break something, grab someone's nose and don't let go, make faces at people behind their backs, poke people, put stones in all the shoes, don't train your Doberman, reveal the ending, drop bugs on a passerby, scream in someone's ear, squirt water through your teeth, saw a leg off the chair, don't use deodorant, snitch, snore loudly, put gummy stuff inside books, scrape your fingernails on the blackboard, pour vinegar in the milk, interrupt, put piranhas in the swimming pool, ALL OF THESE LISTED WERE DISCOVERED BY JIM ERSKINE AND GEORGE MORAN [[A/N this means, I got them out of a book, they are not my side effects, but the next ones are]] blackheads, multicolored rain, sun burn, skin cancer, increased body heat, farting, and damage to brain cells. BUY …um…OUR NEW PRODUCT!!!  
  
Lyra: glad that's over! But I still have a headache  
  
Trowa: You know that he'll be back though…  
  
Lyra: yeah, but hopefully, not soon! ^_^  
  
Niko: SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS CEMENT!!! It sucks being a muse if you can't even bother anybody!  
  
Lyra: Really? I like you that way.  
  
PS I NEED MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!! (side effects that is) Thank you much!! ^_^ 


End file.
